1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for magnetically detecting the position of a body having an improved magnetic sensor.
2. Description of The Related Art
The inventors have proposed an apparatus for magnetically detecting the position of a body, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 59-108193, which comprises a rotary drum having a magnetic recording medium and a magnetic sensor facing the rotary drum. The magnetic recording medium is divided into plural tracks, on which magnetic signals for position detection are recorded in a predetermined pattern. The magnetic sensor detects the magnetic signals. According to this, there was the advantageous effect in decreasing the size of the rotary drum without the magnetic interference among the magnetic signals recorded on the plural tracks. In the prior art, however, it was not considered to decrease the size of the magnetic sensor. As a result, the insufficiency remains in decreasing the size of the position detecting apparatus as a whole.